In automotive vehicles, it is common to have a climate control system located within an instrument panel which provides heated or cooled air to occupants through dash panel defrost air outlets, instrument panel venting air outlets and floor directed air outlets. These traditional climate control systems often include a heater core that performs heat exchange between the engine coolant, which is heated by the engine, and the cool air in the cabin/outside environment, in order to provide warm air to the passenger compartment. Some vehicles include an air conditioning system that cooperates with an evaporator for absorbing heat from the air in the vehicle. The heater core and evaporator are typically provided in an HVAC case located in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
In some instances, vehicles are manufactured for both a left hand drive version and a right hand drive version to accommodate global markets. As a result, a number of vehicle modules such as instrument clusters, steering columns and other components must be configured to adapt for use on each side of the vehicle or alternatively be designed entirely or partly as unique components. In general it is expensive for tooling, production, assembly and inventory to provide a first set of components for use on a left hand drive vehicle and a second set of components for use on a right hand drive vehicle. Therefore it is desirable to provide vehicle modules that may be easily adapted for use in a right or left hand drive vehicle.